Up Until Now
by Renaissance-Angel-of-Darkness
Summary: He looked about the room, frightened, white, and anxious. He looked up, down, and all around the room. He sighed sadly for it was only a dream. But it had been so vivid, so real... as if he was really there. James didn't know what to think....
1. Wild Nights

He looked about the room, frightened, white, and anxious. He looked up, down, and all around. He signed sadly, for it was only a dream. But it had been so vivid, so...real. It was as if he was really there. James didn't know what to think. It was something terrible, it was worse than a nightmare, far worse. But was there anything worse than that? He didn't want to know. But all he knew was a brand new hatred for Severus Snape. It went something like this:  
  
He was roaming the halls late at night. He was in his last year of school and also head boy. The all-time Quidditch Cup was being held the next day, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It was a match of all matches. He was walking down in the dungeons when he heard a faint noise. It was coming from the boy's bathroom. He walked in and saw a young redhead, and a pair of eyes and a tongue plucked out, lying next to her on the ground. His hazel eyes grew in size as he saw the blood of his dead Lily, trailing up to the standing man....  
  
"How dare you hurt Lily, let alone kill her, Snape!" he was shaking with anger, so mad he couldn't think straight. He just wanted to strangle him.  
  
"Me? Hurt poor innocent Lily Evans?" He asked, his greasy black hair lapping his face every time he uttered a word. He smirked maliciously, not wanted to get rid of the shock plastered on James Potter's face, so he continued, "She is very lively in the bed you know, shame you couldn't get a hold of her before I did... oh well, to late now!" he began to laugh as evil as his smirk. James was close to tears, but he wouldn't show Snape that he had got to him. But he didn't care anymore, James ran at Snape and punch in the jaw, forgetting all about his wand. Suddenly he didn't care anymore about how he did it as long as he got Snape in as much pain as possible. Snape flew back and into a sink smacking his head in the process.  
  
"How dare you?" Snape whispered in an evil tone. He wiped the blood off of his lip that turned into another malicious smirk. He stood up and walked over to where James was sitting, holding Lily's red head dyed even more so by the blood. Snape laughed as evilly as his smile and muttered under his breath a curse that sent shock all through James's body.  
  
All that he could feel was immense pain. It was like his bones were on fire. But his heart was stone cold. He couldn't breath and he began gasping for air. He was holding his stomach, doubled over in pain on the ground. All he could hear was a maniacal laughter, and a maniacal voice by his ear.  
  
"This is how I felt everyday for the past six years and every year I saw you and with Evans, it sent this kind of pain through me. It hurts... doesn't it, Potter?" Snape laughed again and walked off, leaving James in pain on the ground next to his crush of so many years.  
  
That was when he would awake in a cold sweat. James had been having this dream since he first met Lily and when he first met Severus Snape, way back in his first year. Now he was in his sixth year. He and Lily were going out and he and Snape were the worst of enemies.   
  
Sirius Black rolled over in his bed, snoring slightly. On his other side, Peter Pettigrew was moaning and groaning, tossing and turning when, "Food! SOOO Hungry!" busted out of his mouth. James chuckled to himself as he looked back over past Sirius and saw Remus Lupin; the only one with covers not askew and on the floor.   
  
James got up and walked over to the window. He poured himself a glass of water and dumped it on to his head, hopefully to drown out the memory of his nightmare. Almost in sync, all of the alarms in the dorm woke up the boys. James was still standing cold and wet, just as he had when he woke up. Sirius groggily sat up and failed to stifle his yawn.  
  
"What's wrong Prongs, why are you wet?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. James sighed and shook his head, full of black messy hair. He noticed that besides a few misplaced hairs, Sirius's hair was lying down straight. He smiled a bit and shook his head again, this time laughing to himself. He was glad to have friends this good.   
  
Remus was already getting his robes on when James had put pants over his boxers. He sighed smiling at how slow he was taking. Though James didn't notice for his mind had gone back to the dream. Apparently the water didn't flood out his thoughts like he hoped.   
  
"Hurry up James!" Sirius called out from the Common room. "Your girlfriend is down here!" James awoke from his thoughts and put on his robe and ran out. Sirius was snickering when he saw James running down the stairs and his scowl when he reached the bottom, realizing that Lily wasn't standing anywhere in the room.   
  
"Something wrong Prongs?" Peter asked looking worriedly at his role model.   
  
"Nah, nothing ever bugs him! Just Snivellus, right?" Padfoot laughed aloud. James nodded, not wanting to say anything about the dream or to worry the others. Though Remus didn't believe him at all. He looked at him without saying anything, though definitely assuming something. Fortunately out of friendship, Moony didn't mention that his eyes told all he was thinking.   
  
They all walked down from the common room and headed to the great all. James stopped short when he saw Snape smirking at Lucius Malfoy, telling him something. Prongs glared evilly at him and continued his walk to the Gryffindor table. The Marauders, already seated, left him a seat next to his dear Lily Evans. Smiling, he sat down and looked around, listening to the already begun conversations between his girlfriend and her friends, and his own.  
  
At the end of Potions, which was as horrid as ever, Malfoy and Snape were working together after class. They were laughing their evil laugh that they did when they had an evil idea.  
  
"Again, is something wrong?" Remus asked, looking worriedly at his friend. James looked over at him, his eyes were screaming for knowledge, for why he was having these awful imaginings.  
  
"Can you keep a secret, you know, and not tell Padfoot or Wormtail?" Remus was shocked that he was the chosen one who was to keep this type of secret. He was sure that he had already told Padfoot of his problems, but apparently not.  
  
"I've been having this dream..." he trailed off, not knowing how to begin. He looked down and began recollecting memories of the dream, and began to tell his story. Remus just stood there, analyzing his thoughts.  
  
"Well...maybe you see Severus as an enemy... well I mean you already do but, you're worried that he'll take Lily away from you, now that you know him a little better from when you and Lily first started going out. Is everything okay between you and her?"  
  
"Everything is fine... what else?" He asked hurriedly.  
  
"Well... that's about it... you're worried that Lily will betray you because she might be going astray a little, and you're afraid that she'll go with you're enemy to get back. Thus you're scared that he will do something to her," Remus said, hypothesizing the dream to reality. He smiled kindly and walked off with his friend.   
  
They began walking around the lake, talking about some of the dreams that they had had. James laughed at some of Remus's old memories as he laughed at his. James smiled at himself and thanked the gods that he had a friend like Remus.  
  
When they returned back to the common room on a cold winter's night, a warm fire had been made. Sirius, Peter, and another fellow Gryffindor girl were playing Exploding Snap. And sure enough, on Sirius's turn, it all exploded. James, Remus and the others began to laugh until their sides hurt, even Sirius who now had no eyebrows and his face was black, began to laugh.   
  
"You should keep that look, it suits you, Padfoot!" called out James. He had forgotten all about the dream that had occurred only that morning.   
  
The next day was just as bad as the last. Again Snape and Lucius Malfoy had worked over time in potions, asking the teacher for a certain recipe. James was startled when he heard what they wanted to make-a love potion.  
  
As soon as he heard the news, he ran off to go find Lily. He had to tell her she was in danger. That she would soon find herself in love with either Severus Snape or Lucius Malfoy.  
  
He ran into the Great hall to see if she was there. No luck. He ran into any empty classroom. No luck. Frightened, he ran off to the dungeons. Still no luck. Even more anxious then before, he ran outside to look around. He found her sitting with her friends, feet in the water. She was laughing happily and joyfully when he walked up. Startled, she asked if anything was wrong. He simply asked, "Have you eaten or drank anything from Snape or Malfoy?" All Lily did was blink and stare at him.  
  
"No...of course not, why?" her friend Sandy looked up at him with the utmost disgust on her face.   
  
"Err... can I speak to you alone?" he asked again. Lily nodded and got up following him, he took her to the outer skirts of the forest.  
  
"Is everything okay James?" She asked, a little irritated that he couldn't say whatever it was in front of Sandy.  
  
"I had a dream about you... you and Snape...." He said looking down. Lily stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"Are you saying that you dreamt about me and Snape...together?" James nodded solemnly.   
  
"What's worse is well..." He began his dream all over again, sighing when he had finished.   
  
Lily's red hair fell in her face when she looked down.   
  
"Remus said it was because I like you and I hate Snape, and that I'm just worried that he'll do something to you. I don't know if it's true or not though..." He muttered and looked around the forest to see if anyone had overheard. Lily looked at him, wondering why he would think that she would ever like someone like Snape.   
  
Thinking along the same lines, he wondered why he even thought of Snape for her to go with... why not Wood... she's been seen talking to him...But he didn't have too long to think for Sirius ran up. Not noticing Lily standing there, "It's time! Remus is already there! We have to-" He was cut short when he heard a growl being the trees. Out came a silver snout, followed by the rest of the body, its fur spiked and ready to attack.   
  
"Now, now, calm down Remus! No one wants to hurt you!" James called. Lily, who was now white as marble, looked over at him.  
  
"Are you telling me that's Remus Lupin!" she screamed at them. James had forgot that she was there and was oblivious to her current panic, he transformed into a magnificent stag. Sirius, looking over at Lily and reassured her, "Don't worry, we'll have this taken care of, and everything will be okay. We do this all of the time!" Not reassured, she nodded along anyways.   
  
"Ack... where is Peter! He's supposed to be here by now!" Shrugging, Sirius transformed into his black shaggy form of a dog and went after James's silhouette of a stag. The wolf ran into the forest, running past the lake and deeper into the forest.  
  
Peter ran up to Lily, panting. "You," he took a deep breath, "might want to," he took another deep breath, "leave now. Don't worry, Padfoot and Prongs will take care of Moony," he smiled as he caught his breath. Then on the wind, came a blood-curdling yell of a wolf. Not looking to happy himself, he transformed into a rat and ran off. Lily, afraid that this just might get out of hand, ran off back to the Gryffindor tower. She didn't stop till she reached the Fat Lady's Portrait. 


	2. The Calling

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked, half asleep.  
  
"Err... Flibbergibet!" Lily said, and as the portrait opened, she ran up the stairs and into the common room where she sat neat the fire, trying to burn away her fears. One of her friends, who also served as a counselor, walked down from the girl's dorm and walked into the common room. Shocked to see her friend so pale, she ran over to her friend's side.  
  
"Lily what's wrong?" Sandy asked worriedly. Lily just shook her heard no. As much as she liked Sandy, she still didn't want anyone to worry.  
  
"It has something to do with that awful Potter boy doesn't it?" Sandy eyed Lily suspiciously, "Why are you going out with him? It's Black mail isn't it!" without waiting for an answer, Sandy stood up angrily, "That jerk! I'll throttle him next time I see him!" She bellowed and stormed out of the common room still in her pink robe. Lily sat there dumbfounded. She smiled at her friend's attitude. Sandy walked back in, red, "Where exactly were they last?" Still smiling but aware that they were still probably in animal form at the forest, and not wanting to get Sandy into trouble, she told the hyperactive girl that they were in the library. This also gave her time to "fall asleep" by the time she got back complaining that they weren't there. Happily, Sandy bounced back out of the room.  
  
Running through the forest, followed by the sound of hooves, squeaks, and padded feet running through the thick of the forest, zigzagging. Panting and almost out of breath, the wolf could still hear the others following. The bear-like dog ran faster to his side to steer him away from going deeper. The stag helped as they headed him to the nearly six year-old plant of the soon to be Whomping willow. The rat ran ahead to hit the knot that halted the thrashing of the branches. The stag pushed the wolf into the hole, followed by the others. The small rat last, re-hitting the knot for it to continue its rampage. In pain of the transformation and exhaustion, Remus Lupin laid sprawled out, tail swaying this way and that. Sirius's tail wagging in delight, tongue lolling out of his mouth. The little rat was scurrying around the ground in circles. James was bored so he turned back into human form. He looked around the room happily; the fear of the dream had left him momentarily as he stared at his closest friends. Sirius had jumped up on him, smirking as only a dog could as they began to dance horribly. Peter was smiling as he turned back into his human form, clapping and whistling happily, making tango music for James and Sirius to dance to. Sirius also changed back and began to dance a little better, but they were still screwing up.   
  
Remus was smiling in his wolf form, howling to the "music". Peter couldn't take anymore and he began to laugh, holding his sides. James and Sirius stopped dancing and too began to laugh. James did his trademark of screwing up his hair a bi more then usual, wiping the sweat from his face, formed by the intense head of being in such a crowded room with too many people. He went over to the wall and leaned against it, sliding to the ground laughing. Sirius was bowing repeatedly to his invisible audience, saying something about autograph signing on Thursday. Remus started wagging his tail happily, barking at his friend. He got off the bed and ran to the door.  
  
"Time to take out the pup!" Sirius barked out almost laughing at his friend. He turned again to his bear-like form and followed after him. James and Peter followed suit and the four friends ran around outside of the Whomping Willow's clutches, and they all began chasing bowtruckles.   
  
Lily was staring at the drapery around her bed, pretending to be asleep. Sandy walked in looking around for Lily. When she found her bed with the curtains closed, she walked out sighing. Lily too sighed in her bed, devastated at her thoughts of James and the thought of tricking Sandy.  
  
When morning arose, Lily was awoken to the laughter of her fellow students. It was Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Moony was sitting on one of the most comfortable chairs reading. Though his eyes weren't moving, he was clearly listening to what they were saying.  
  
"...And it was gray, the greasy bloke hasn't even washed them!" Sirius barked out his laughter. First years and above where laughing, either at the memory or just the story they had just heard, so heard they clutched their sides. Lily walked down with disgust, for she had instantly recognized the story.   
  
"You were jerks back then and still are just as annoying," she muttered under her breath, upset that James had left her, and worse! She was upset that she was never told of his gifts. Sirius nudges James in the ribs, pointing to Lily. James smiled and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Lil., something wrong?" He asked questioningly.   
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Lily retorted back in a light whisper. James ran a hand through his hair, clearly thinking what to say to this apparently hard question.  
  
"Well, before we got together, you thought of me as a showoff, and if I was to say anything about being an Animagus, I though you would have gotten mad at me for telling "lies" or something I don't know...it was stupid, I'm sorry," James really did seem sincere about being sorry, which was highly unusual.   
  
Sirius was snickering to Peter in a corner, pointing at a couple of first years, which were tying to talk but apparently had a silencing charm on them. Sighing, Remus muttered the counter charm on the first years, as they looked around afraid at what caused them to be mute. Scared, they hurried out of the common room.   
  
"So you didn't tell me because you were afraid I wouldn't go out with you? What else are you hiding? She said glaring at him, her voice a loud whisper. James nodded a bit, not saying anything. Lily sighed, not in disgust, but in exhaustion. She had enough on her mind without this. Without knowing what to say, James walked back to Sirius, Peter and Lupin who had abandoned his book to criticize the others.   
  
But Sandy saw this too and furiously walked over to James and the rest of the Marauders.  
  
"James Potter!" rang a voice through the common room. James froze on the spot, hearing Professor McGonnagal calling him. Sandy froze also, and looked at the Professor curiously.  
  
"Y-Yes Professor?" he asked incuriously.  
  
"We need to talk, come with me, someone wants to see you," She turned her back to the rest of the common room and stormed out with James at her heels. 


	3. The Missing

Professor McGonnagal kept walking swiftly passed the stone gargoyles that led off into the headmaster's office.  
  
"I'm in trouble Professor?" he asked curiously. McGonnagal didn't say anything as they were ascending the spiral staircase. Curtly she knocked on the headmaster's door, which held the somewhat old looking headmaster. Albus Dumbledore. His beard was just long enough to tuck in his belt, though only and inch or so would fit. His fingers were linked, his gaze somewhere else. When he seemed to come back down to earth, he smiled at James and McGonnagal. He waved his hand to dismiss her; she nodded and walked out of the room, leaving James alone with him.  
  
Dumbedore's face turned grave. James was stunned to see his expression change so quickly.  
  
"James..."he began, "James, I have a favor to ask of you. Though it would be in effect at the end of your 7th year term,"  
  
James sighed as he made it back to the Common room an hour later. Everyone was at dinner, but the rest of the Marauders.  
  
"What did she want?" asked Sirius. James shook his head, indicating he would tell them later.  
  
He was thinking about what Dumbledore would tell all of his teachers, therefore making him work harder. Why had he accepted? Why did he have to agree? He sighed. He put his head in his hand and began to think deeply about this. Remus moved over to him and muttered something in his ear. James shook his head, mentioning that it wasn't right. James took out parchment and addressed it to his Parents.  
  
He sealed it up and went to the owlery alone. He stepped in front of a notice board. It read:   
  
Wizards 7th year and up  
Are you interested in saving  
Your school?  
If you are, come and see  
Dumbledore Now!  
(some necessary requirements are needed)  
(death may be included in the job, enter at own risk of life)

So this is what he meant by advertisement. But he didn't see the fine print. Apparently it was saying that only wizards or witches with certain qualifications could be used. And here, James Potter, sixth year had been chosen. He was sure that not even the most exceptional kids could become a-  
  
"Potter!" his thoughts were interrupted by McGonnagal again. "Well? What was your answer?" James looked at the brisk McGonnagal. Her lips were as thin as ever. James nodded yes and she gave him a rare smile.  
  
"I was thinking that the rest of your little gang should also join. What do you think?" she still had that rare smile plastered on her face.  
  
"That-Thank would be wonderful Professor!" out from the shadows came Snape. If you were close enough to James, you could hear him growl.  
  
"And why not Severus?" she asked Briskly  
  
"Do you really want Potter here to help the school when all he does is play pranks?" he asked, eyes narrowing staring at James.  
  
"I trust him enough to believe he would do well, Severus. I don't know how you found out and I don't care, this is not your business, Mr. Snape," McGonnagal turned and walked off.  
  
They stood there, locked on each other's gaze. James heard the Fat Lady's portrait open and close. It was conceived that she had gone up to the common room to get the others and bring them to Dumbledore. James was now aware that he was still clutching his letter he was going to send his Parents. He turned on heel and went back on his way to the owlery. He found a beautiful owl, with what looked like a black mask around his eyes. He tied the letter to his leg and muttered, "Take this to Mr. And Mrs. Potter, will you?" The owl gave an affectionate nip on the finger and flew out the window.  
  
Just when he let the bird go, Argus Filch busted in.  
  
"I've caught you red handed Potter! Mailing off a slip for Dungbombs, fizzing Whizbees and Blood Flavored Lollypops! I know!" one of his eyes were bulging and twitching slightly. James just stood there blinking, unsure of what to do.  
  
"I erm... already sent it off sir," James blinked again, "and it wasn't forms, it was a letter to my Mum and Dad," James could have laughed out loud when he saw Filch's Face when he said it was already sent.  
  
"Oh I'm onto you, Potter, I'm onto you," he limped off back into the hall.  
  
James couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing. Peeved popped in when he heard his laughter.  
  
"Oooooooooh, Ickle Potty! Whatcha up to? Sending off DungBombs again?"  
  
"Nope, just Filch,"  
  
Amazingly enough, James and Peeves got on relatively well. Maybe it was because they both played pranks. But their conversation was ruined again by a tubby toad like seventh year girl. She had a sugary voice, but she didn't appear to have any letter or even a parson in her chubby little hands. He wondered what she wanted.  
  
"Are you up to something, Potter?" She said in her over sweet voice. The hair on the back of his neck rose high and he shuddered. She might have been pretty if she would have lost twenty pounds from her face alone. He didn't answer her and walked out of the owlery, though she kept pursuing his footsteps. After about five minutes of this, he turned around and yelled, "Will you quit following me!" she smiles an overly nice smile that matched her voice.  
  
"But why Potter? It delays our time to detention with McGonnagal, which started about fifteen minutes ago," She smiled gingerly again and left. He looked at his watch and gasped. She was right! He was late. Quickly he gathered his thought and headed to the Professor's classroom.  
  
He knocked gently on the door.  
  
"Come in..." when he walked into the classroom looking a tad nervous.   
  
"Your late Potter. Five points from Gryffindor. And why are you late?" She raised an eyebrow. He knew that she wouldn't believe that he lost track of time.  
  
"I was held up, Professor," he said nervously, though when she didn't answer, he pressed on. "I was in the owlery delivering a letter to my parents when Filch came up to me, suspecting I was getting mail order stuff from Zonko's Then Peeves came in, then Dolores Umbridge came and was yakking at me..." he stopped when she held up her hand.  
  
"That's enough. I will talk to Filch for you, unless you were sending Dungbombs off..." She continued when she saw him shaking his head vigorously, "Then I will find out the tip off. We will see. Now, you are going to write the lines, "I will not be late for detention, nor will I turn any Slytherin's goblet into a blubberworm." I want at least 600 lines by 9:00 tonight," She pointed to an empty desk and she went back to working.  
  
He sat down and began writing. After a while his hand began to cramp and he looked up at the clock. 6:30. He still had two and a half hours to go. Sighing, he quietly continued his work half-heartedly, as he thought of his friends and of Lily later that night.  
  
When those two and a half long hours and six rolls of parchment were up, he happily left the room. He had much to think about especially Quidditch the following morning.   
  
He walked towards the portrait of the Fat Lady; he gave the password (Demeter), only to realize that the Fat Lady was missing! Wondering what else can go wrong, he sat by the empty portrait frustrated. Soon sleep took over his body and mind. It felt like he was asleep only for a few minutes when he was shaken violently to get his attention.  
  
"James!" he recognized the voice immediately. It was Lily, "James wake up please! Something happened to Sirius! Oh James wake up!" She all but slapped him when he pushed her away, grumbling he stood up.  
  
"What's wrong with Sirius, Lily?" He asked groggily.  
  
"I can't find him Neither can Remus or Peter! He's missing!" she looked frightened.

* * *

Here is chapter 3, the Missing! I hope you enjoyed it! I finally got some free time to type! yayness! anyways, please review, if ya don't... i won't give out any cookies! Anyways Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter thingies... nothing at all.. sigh I wish i did though... erm.. yeah... all goes to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers! (lucky peoples...)

Yume .


	4. The Search

Chapter Four: The Search  
  
"Where have you checked?" he asked urgently, dimly aware that the Fat Lady was back and listening intently.  
  
"Everyone has searched everywhere, I've searched everywhere! I checked the hospital wing, trophy room, third floor, and the sixth floor, I don't know where the other's checked mind you..."  
  
James nodded and ran off. He had a vague idea of where he might be. He continued to run down three stairs at a time. Lily followed close at his heels.  
  
Remus with the scared Peter was around the seventh floor. They were calling out for Sirius. Though they were aware of Filch, they didn't realize what time it was, not did they realize that he was just a floor below them, listening to the calls of Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Sirius! Oh where can you be?" Remus said irritably.  
  
"Do you think he's alright?" peter asked worriedly. "You don't think he's hurt do you?"  
  
"No, he can take care of himself quite well, really." Remus kept looking behind things and into empty corridors.  
  
"And just what are you doing out this late, looking for something?" said a drawling voice behind him. Malfoy appeared from the shadows.  
  
"Well you just happened to be out after dark also," Remus pointed out. Peter looked around nervously, as if someone he was expecting was going to pop up behind him.  
  
"Ah, true, true. You would think that I too should follow the rules of the normal student. But I," he put a major emphasis on this word, "I am helping Filch catch night owls like you two," he smirked, " and I am also allowed to dock points that I feel necessary. So that'll be fifty points for the bout of you. Yes, that seems fair enough." His lip curled greater with every word he spoke. Peter was going to retort something when Remus stepped on his foot.  
  
"We shall go back to our Common Rooms. Come Peter, we don't want Filch involved in this." Indeed as Remus had said this, Filch appeared before Malfoy. The startled Malfoy as he looked at him.  
  
"Is there a problem here boys?" he addressed them with a sneer almost like Malfoy's.  
  
"No problem sir. My friend and me were on our way back to our Common Rooms. Good night to you both." And before either of the boys could stop them, they headed back to the Common Room.  
  
One hundred of the droplets of san magically floated back up to the top of the Gryffindor hourglass.  
  
James and Lily were separated to take up more space to try and find Sirius. They had been walking around for an hour or so, with no luck.  
  
Lily peered into an empty classroom that contained no one but Peeves. Peeves was snoring rather loudly, turning over in the air. Lily felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Afraid of whom it might be, she turned slowly around and saw plump little Umbridge standing before her. Lily all but screamed, not expecting to see such a scary face in the dark.  
  
"Is something wrong, deary?" said the sugary voice that yet again sounded too sweet for her body to even make.  
  
"Nothing, it's none of you business Dolores. Please, just continue your way," Lily said quickly. Before she could say anything, Lily turned on heel and left. Dolores quickly followed.  
  
"But of course it's my business! I am, after all, helping the teachers. Now how many points should I take away? Hmm..." she stopped to think.  
  
"I don't care," muttered Lily. She went back on her way to find Sirius.  
  
Remus and Peter had gone up to the Common Room to await James and Lily's insight about where he was.  
  
Peter was fast asleep on a chair when James arrived without his girlfriend. Peter's snores drew attention to himself, making James chuckle.  
  
"Any luck Prongs?" Mooney asked curiously. James shook his head sadly.  
  
"What about Lily, has she found him?" James shook his head. He was sure Lily would've been here before him. He didn't know if she was caught or not. A guilty feeling came and dropped down into his stomach.  
  
"I have to go find her..." he was about to go out of the portrait hole when she wads called back by Remus. Peter awoke with a start and looked blurrily around.  
  
"What Remus?" James called back, annoyingly. Remus's face was bright and hopeful. He didn't answer at once, but began rummaging around in his bag.  
  
"What are you looking for?" James asked, still annoyed at the earlier question not being answered. But his question still wasn't answered only by the dismissal of his hand. Though he was still rummaging around in his bag, now off his chair.  
  
"Why am I so stupid, why didn't I think of it before? It's so obvious!" Remus muttered, not looking through books and notepads.  
  
"REMUS!" yelled James and Peter, hopeful to knock him out of his daze. And indeed it did.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" he asked, reproachful.  
  
"What are you looking for?" they both said.  
  
"Ah, yes well, I'm looking for-" he was cut short as Lily stormed into the Common Room.  
  
"That lowdown jerk of a toad! How dare she?!" she nearly screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Lily! Quiet down! What's wrong?" James asked.  
  
"Umbridge! Oh that woman! She will pay!" James sighed when she said it was only Umbridge, and not a major threat.  
  
At this Remus want back to looking in his bag.  
  
"What happened between you two?" James tilted his head.  
  
"I was looking for Sirius, right? Well I was looking and she put her hand on my shoulder and asked if anything was wrong. I said no and walked off. But no taking the hint, she followed me. Then I told her to get lost and her stupid little chuckle woke up Peeves, who was sleeping in an empty classroom. He got mad and started chucking markers, chalk, books, desks, and anything else he could muster! Mind you he was throwing them at us!"  
  
"Aha! I have found it...interesting. Well, he's not on here, hmm, really interesting..."  
  
"What's so interesting Remus?" asked Lily politely. She had apparently forgotten about her troubles at the moment.  
  
"I found our map," at this James and Peter smacked their heads, realizing how stupid they had been all along, not to go to the Marauder's Map. "But I've searched it through and through, and I can't find Sirius anywhere on here," he scanned the map again, in hopes that he would just appear.  
  
"So you're telling us that Sirius is not even at this school!" James's temper was rising to a boiling point.  
  
"Tomorrow, we're going to see Dumbledore about this."  
  
The next morning James awoke before everyone else again. Dressing quickly, and putting the nightmare in his head away, he went down to the Great Hall, looking for Professor Dumbledore at the High Table, walking up, and looking rather nervous.  
  
"May I be of some service, Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore smiled through his tame beard.  
  
"Erm...yeah. It's about Sirius...he's missing..." James's eyes shifted to the other teachers. He could tell that some of them had hopeful looks, as others were looking rather gloomy. James remembered how much the teachers enjoyed their tricks outside of class, even though they disapproved of them in class. Now, most of the teachers around Dumbledore were listening intently.  
  
"I suggest you come to my office after Herbology. I daresay Professor Sprout has a few things to tell you," he smiled mischievously.  
  
"Can my friends come?" I know that they also agreed, so is it alright?" he smiled when he saw the professor nod his head. James happily retreated back to the Gryffindor table, eating his toast and jam happily.  
  
A couple of minutes later the others came into the Great Hall, all hoping to see a sign of their missing friend. What they did notice was Rubeus Hagrid grabbing what appeared to be a giant pumpkin. He was no doubt getting ready for Halloween. Remus was trying to figure out how many more days until the wonderful holiday. Twelve more days, he thought happily.  
  
"I asked Dumbledore about Sirius and he said we can see him in his office after Herbology." James muttered to them as they sat down. "Apparently Sprout is going to teach us something important." He looked down at his plate of half-eaten eggs. The others nodded silently. Suddenly, the Quidditch Captain, Wood, came up to him.  
  
"Alright there Potter? Ready for a full day's practice after lunch?" he smiled down at them.  
  
"Yep! I can't wait to get back on my Comet Two-Sixty. I've been dying to test it out. Newest and fastest brand ever!" Remus turned back form Wood and went to reading the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Great! Malfoy is going to have a hard time beating that on his old Silver Arrow!" Wood laughed and walked off back to the other members of the team.  
  
"Don't talking Quidditch already? That's fifteen minutes earlier then expected, Prongs," squeaked little Peter. His eyes were worried, as if by that comment, James would attack him.  
  
"Really? How long have you guys been keeping track?"  
  
"Ever since you first met Wood in your second year," Remus answered, waving his hand in dismissal, and then pointing to the paper. "There have been more attacks on muggles, the poor people...all the little kids can't go out on Halloween because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," he sighed, "and I was looking forward to hearing about my Mum's hoard of candy she got this year."  
  
"Remus, tell me again, what's the point of Halloween?"  
  
Remus laughed at the thought. He forgot that Peter, being raised in an old wizarding family, didn't know about the ancient muggle holiday.  
  
"I swear Peter, you must take Muggle Studies next year. Halloween is where muggle children dress up in all sorts of different costumes, and go around asking for candy from all the neighborhoods. That's why we get loads of candy during the feast!"  
  
Peter nodded. It seemed like he was trying to process all of what Remus had just said. James smiled and looked to his left. He saw Lily talking with a Ravenclaw girl. it looked liked, from the long blonde hair, she was talking to Terra Lovegood. Terra was a strange girl and always tried to read between the lines. She had her own magazine that she made called The Quibbler. Why, not even yesterday did he remember Terra screaming that she was going to die at any given moment. When the teacher looked in her cup of tealeaves, it showed what appeared to be a piglet. And according to Terra, a piglet was the quickest but most painful way to die. James smiled as Terra turned back to her food, and that she returned to him.  
  
"Hi James." She kissed him on the cheek and sat down.  
  
"Morning. You're cheery this morning," he raised an eyebrow, "what's the occasion?"  
  
"Terra's Quibbler is gong nationwide when she gets out of school. But other than that, have you heard any news about Sirius?" she dropped her voice just above a whisper.  
  
"I asked Dumbledore and he said to meet us in his office after Herbology," Lily nodded and began to tell them of Terra's newest 'death sentence.'  
  
They walked down to Greenhouse 3 to find Professor Sprout already waiting for them. James could hear a loud drawling voice coming closer and closer.  
  
"You know, even when the plants bite, at least it's better the anyone who is taking that lame class that Kettleburn teaches. Boring class that is, and who cares about the animals, they're just in the way!" people around Malfoy began nodding and agreeing with him.  
  
James rolled his eyes and looked back at what they were going to do. They were going to puck out ingredients for a Truth Potion.  
  
It felt like all day that they were in that humid greenhouse. James's insides squirmed around in his stomach as he awaited his friends in front of the stone gargoyles. Remus was walking behind Lily who seemed to be in a deep conversation. Lily of course was walking backwards, talking happily, as Remus was listening intently. Peter was walking behind them and seemed almost afraid of the thought of going to the Headmaster's office. He kept wringing his hands together nervously.  
  
"I don't like this Remus. Why would Sirius not tell us where he went? Why would he not tell us?" he was starting to panic badly now.  
  
"Calm down, there is nothing about the Headmaster that is remotely frightening," Lily said encouragingly. He shook his head, as if something else was bothering him.  
  
They reached James who was happy to see them, and happy not to be alone anymore. James was greeted with another kiss on the cheek from Lily, and a smirk from the other two.  
  
They all turned to the gargoyles. They didn't know the password, and none of them knew when the next teacher would be out. But fortunately a small voice spoke up behind them.  
  
"Do you need to see the Headmaster?" it was Professor Flitwick of the Charms Department.  
  
"Yes sir, we need to see Dumbledore about our friend..." Remus concluded. But the small professor didn't need to hear anymore.  
  
"Ah, yes! Dumbledore said you would be seeing him!" he pushed through the kids, who were about two feet taller then he, as if they weren't even there.  
  
"Lemon Drops!" he said happily as the gargoyle sprang to life and jumped out of the way.  
  
"There you are! I wish you all luck!" and the small little teacher walked off, muttering to himself happily.

* * *

And there is chapter 4! I hope you like it, and sorry for the long delay...school is getting to me again since we're so close from getting out. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers... and such and such.... and people i don't care to mention .


	5. Everything Comes Out

Chapter 5 Everything Comes Out  
  
James turned to the others for reassurance. Though sadly he received none. He swallowed his guilt and pride and walked onto the spinning staircase. He was soon followed by the others- also wearing the same expression. Again he swallowed his pride and knocked on the door. No answer came, and little Peter happily looked around.  
"Well, he's not here! So let's just go back. I'm sure Sirius will appear-" Just then the door swung open. Sad, Peter followed the others into the wondrous room.  
The pre-headmasters and Headmistresses were pretending to be asleep. Though with some side effects such as leaving their eyes opened a crack, or pretending to be asleep and not breathing. Though a few were actually slumbering, drool was hanging from the corners of their mouths. Moony, Wormtail, Prongs, and Lily were looking around the room in awe.  
"Please come in children," Professor Dumbledore said happily. With a wave of his hand, there appeared three more chairs. They all took a sea and were still looking at some of the portraits. Some had their eyes open again, then they would notice that they were being watched and would go back to "sleep" again.  
"Now, you have come to me to know the whereabouts of young Sirius Black, eh? I am afraid to say that he is not in the school..." he was interrupted by a worried James.  
"Are you saying that he's been expelled" he spilled out. Dumbledore patiently shook his head.  
"No, my dear Mr. Potter. Mr. Black will come back to this school. What had happened were that Mrs. Black and Mr. Black passed away. So your friend went home to sell some items for galleons and some of the items he needed to pick up. Besides," Dumbledore smiles, "Kreacher was in the need of looking after," James smiled. Oh how clearly he remembered Kreacher and his wild antics. He was reminded of the time he and Sirius were "playing" around with the sour house-elf. If anything, that was the reason Kreacher despised both of them.  
But Lily was still worried.  
"If Sirius went back to his home, then how come he hasn't sent us an owl or anything?" She said furiously. Remus nodded at the thought, though he was not at all prepared for the answer.  
"Because Voldemort's men are intercepting the letters now," Many shudders flew through the room, "he is working quickly to gain supporters, starting with graduates of this very school,"  
Remus's eyes widened like the others, but his fear was quickly changed into deep thought. Lily and James were listening with all their might, as Peter was looking around the room, frightened. But Dumbledore continued his story.  
"I don't want you four to go around snooping for answers, and when Sirius gets back, do not mention that I told you. Sirius should be able to tell you when necessary," They all looked disappointed. He smiled and continued, "The only reason I told you was so that you all would stop searching at night and loose more of your house points. I daresay you would like to win again this year, right?" They all nodded,"Good, then I think we covered everything you need to know. I will call you all in separate to talk about what you can do after school," Dumbledore grinned at them.  
"But sir, when do you think Sirius will return?" Remus asked, coming out of his gaze.  
"He will send me an owl when he is ready. So do not fret, by this time tomorrow, he will probably be back," he nodded and stood up. Walking over to the cabinet, he started rummaging around in it. Taking this as a time to leave, James and the others filed out. James sighed in relief and Lily smiled at him.  
"I know how much your friendship with Sirius means to you. But hey, like Dumbledore said, but this time tomorrow, Sirius will return," James smiled ad nodded, his heart feeling lighter and lighter. Remus looked at the time and saw something interesting.  
"Well, you'll be happy to know that you have Quidditch practice in ten minutes," James spun around to look at the clock. Kissing Lily on the cheek and waving bye to his friends, James ran off.  
He made it to the dressing room just in time. The others were just beginning to change. He quickly pulled off his robes and put on his Quidditch gear. His mind was racing a hundred miles an hour.  
Wood went through the plans, though James's vision was a bit blurred. He shook his head and he looked around. He couldn't help but wonder about what Dumbledore had said.  
He could hear voices calling him from far away. His vision was still blurred. When he looked around, he began to rub his temples. One of the beaters was calling him.  
"JAMES POTTER!" Joanna Johnson called right next to his ear. He jumped back and began to rub his ears this time, hoping to get rid of the ringing.  
"You don't have to yell! Ouch!" he was hit over his head with his own comet two-sixty. "That's not funny Joanna!" he glared daggers at her. She scowled and pushed the broom into him and left. Confused, he suddenly realized that she had been trying to get his attention for over ten minutes. Guilty now, he walked out and went to apologize.  
But he stopped short when he saw people in the stands. He made out four figures, and along his scanning process, four more. The four in the green stands he made out to be Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Snape. He looked over in the Gryffindor stands and saw Lily, Remus, Peter, and with some difficulty he made out the other... Sirius! James couldn't believe his eyes. He was so sure that he was going to be there tomorrow. And here he was! He flew over towards his friends in the stands. They happily waved him over and they all beamed brightly at him. Though James could tell that Sirius was a little paler than usual. Sadly, before James could reach them, Wood called him back.  
He sighed and flew back down to the ground "You can talk to your friends later. Now we are going to do what we talked about earlier, remember? Let's go!" They all mounted their brooms again and flew up. James went instantly over to Joanna. "I'm sorry about earlier, I was just thinking about something else, you know," Joanna nodded solemnly.  
"James! Look out!" She called. But unfortunately James didn't duck in time and was smacked in the head by a bludger. All he could hear was the screams of the girls around him. Then he could feel the ground now beneath his body.  
He awoke in the hospital wing. Someone had removed his glasses he looked about the room. He could see outlines of his teammates and the Marauders. He heard the same ringing sound in his ears as he did earlier when Joanna had yelled in his ears. He reached out for his glasses.  
"He's awake!" Someone called out. He couldn't make out the voice for the pan in his head was to great. He opened his eyes blurrily. The one who announced his awakening was Lily. He noticed that she was white as marble, making her red hair stand out even more. Remus was enthralled in his book about Medicare. Wood was yelling at Madam Promfrey to allow the muddy team to stay.  
"Please! He's our best player!" at this he received many glares from us team, "Well it's true!" They continued to glare, "Madam Promfrey, you hate to-"  
"I don't have to do anything for you, boy!"  
"But-"  
"But what?"  
"I erm..."  
"That's what I thought! You and your team can leave!"  
"What about James?"  
"If you can recall his third year, a few broken bones are nothing!"  
At this Wood beckoned his team to leave. They all said bye to James and left. Only the Marauders remained.  
"Oh James! Are you alright?" Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing until Sirius had to pull her off.  
"Yeah, thanks for letting me breath," He smiled weakly. Sirius smiled happily, though he too was a bit pale.  
"Anything wrong, you're still a bit pale, mate," James remarked, smirking a bit. "Yeah you fell three stories off your own broom, and just some other crap," James eyes him suspiciously. Sirius shrugged it off, tempted not to make it a big deal. He knew Sirius would tell him eventually... when he felt the time was right... he hoped. Lily still had tears in her eyes from his fall, and Peter began to munch on some of the gift the team had left him, including some other candies. He popped another Bertie Bott bean in his mouth. Only to have it spat out. "Yuck... sardines..." Everyone laughed. "Good ol' peter!" Muttered Sirius, slapping him on the back.  
  
A week later, when it was nearly Halloween, James was up and about with all of the other Gryffindors. But something was troubling Sirius, and whenever they asked him; he would just turn them down. But today, Sirius pulled James aside.  
"Prongs, I've got something bugging me that Dumbledore thinks you should know about. He says maybe you can help..." Sirius was anxious; watching his back as if he was being watched. "When I left, I went to see m mum because I heard something bad has happened to her. When I got back home, I found her, having a hard time breathing. So I tried to give her some comfort, really I did. But of course, she wouldn't take it. She said that I was a traitor for not wanting to go with Narcissa or something, and that I should stop hanging out with you guys. I told her I wouldn't do it, even though she was dying. But odd part about it was that the doorbell rang. So I went to got the door," He began to shake. James was worried now, he had never seen his best mate so shaken up, nor had he heard this part of the story. "It turned out to be a-a Death Eater. He pushed passed me, like I was nothing. I followed him up to my mother's room, asking what he was doing here. I tried to stop him...really I did.  
"He didn't answer bit it was creepy enough. But the voice from under the mask said 'you have served us well, my dear. Rest in Peace.' Then there was a crazy maniacal laughter... after that he said something, I couldn't understand it though. Then, a flash of green light appeared. I ran over to my mum... She had a huge smiled plastered on her face. She was dead." That seemed to be the end of his story. He quickly glanced around again before he turned his back to James.

* * *

Well! There's chapter five! I was running out of names so I just added different names to the Quidditch players. Yeah... how original sarcastic anyways, I don't own anything, HP and everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bros.... hope you like! 


End file.
